


Gets rid of the pain of being a man

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Disembowelment, F/M, Gen, Gore, Guro, Medical Procedures, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two modestly-gory vignettes depicting Dr. Angela Ziegler and the strange men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gets rid of the pain of being a man

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing mercy guro so HERE IT IS, this isn't super hard gore like i typically write but i haven't figured out just how far ooc i'm willing to push angela for my own sick purposes. i suppose we'll see. also, these can be read as shippy or not, it's entirely up to you. i just put them in the ship tags for tagging's sake.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

The grotesquely-familiar sound of Genji’s body hitting the concrete sent a chill down Angela’s spine-- how, _how_ did he always manage to do this, no matter how careful, how skillful he consistently insisted he would be, he _was_? The doctor turned swiftly on her heel, blonde ponytail whipping in the Dorado-evening breeze as she latched onto her fallen companion’s unique energy signature with her staff, pulling herself towards him with grace and ease. The battle continued to rage around them, though Genji’s would-be ‘accident’ occurred far enough away from preying eyes that Angela suspected they wouldn’t be bothered-- at least, not for a little while.

“Not _again_ , Genji,” she murmured to him as she knelt, simultaneously both concerned and chiding-- her tone motherly, disappointed and exasperated, yet spoken with every ounce of caring she held for the broken man in her bleeding heart. “You know, one of these days, there isn’t going to be enough of you left for me to put back together.”

( _All the king's horses and all the king's men--_ )

The cyborg didn’t respond; _couldn’t_ respond, not in his current condition. Not when he’d broken his spine in the fall, torso and hips nearly detached from one another; not with one leg twisted at an impossible angle, while the other had come off completely, nothing but a stump where his knee and below ought to be. Angela detached the face plate of Genji’s helmet, stroking her fingers affectionately across the man’s high cheekbones and regal, sharp nose. His cybernetic jaw hung loosely off its hinges, tongue lolling, his honey-golden gaze unfocused.

He was so _handsome_ , even now, even like this, as his eyes stared blankly into the nothingness that was the brink of death, that all-consuming precipice that Angela had pulled him away from what must have been no fewer than a dozen times. Angela leaned in closer for a moment, gently pressing her lips against Genji's fractured jaw-- a morbid kiss, truth be told, and one that dragged a rattling croak from within Genji's throat.

“Come back to me, you silly boy,” Angela straightened up, channeling all of her unwavering strength into her staff, making mental notes of just how many parts of Genji’s body she’d have to repair when they finally returned to headquarters. At this rate, Torbjörn was going to run out of appropriate pieces to use on the self-destructive cyborg, and _then_ where would they all be? “It’s time to wake up.”

Angela took a deep, steadying breath, acting just as the light was finally threatening to leave Genji’s eyes for good. “Heroes _never_ die.”

 

* * *

 

"S'there something the _matter_ , doc?" 

Gabriel's hoarse growl dragged Angela's attention to his face-- his _mask_ , as it currently were, and what a haunting thing it was--, the woman's gaze lingering for only a moment longer at her former teammate's mauled abdomen. "I couldn't help but notice that this injury doesn't seem to be particularly bothering you, though that's currently more of a fascination to me than an outright inconvenience."

The man laughed from behind his mask, slow and deliberate, leaning back on his elbows atop the operating table as if it were the most comfortable bed in the world. "You think the fact that I'm holding a conversation with you while my guts fall out is fascinating? _Shit_ , Ziegler. And people say _I'm_ into the macabre." Gabriel's head was cocked slightly to the side while he spoke, making him appear even more owl-like than usual; one of the Reaper's gloved hands trailed along his wounded stomach, claws just barely toying with the shredded skin before dipping into the gaping maw of his flesh.

"Gabriel, _don't_ \--!"

"Whoops," he replied coyly, teasing, breath not so much as hitching as he grabbed a fistful of his own guts, shifting his feet apart to give Angela a superior view of his body as he pulled his hand back out. " _Fascinating_. huh, Doc? S'that so. That's what you said, right? That you think I'm 'fascinating', now." Coils of intestine nestled against Gabriel's palm, and the color-- God, the color was  _wrong_ , inky and black where the man's gloves should have been stained red. The gaping hole in the Reaper's stomach was black, a void, much like the guts he currently held, further proof that, whatever he was, the former Blackwatch Commander was certainly no longer entirely human.

Gabriel hummed bemusedly as he set his own insides down atop his muscular abdomen, along one of the stretches of skin that hadn't been overtly damaged during the harsh battle. "Fascinating, she says, like I'm some kind of fucking experiment. A zoo animal to be gawked at, _studied_. Aren't I just so fuckin'  _fascinating_ , Angela--" Angela's heart was in her throat as Gabriel smeared blood across his pallor skin, painting himself black, his voice coming out simultaneously furious and hysterical.

"Please, I'm supposed to be helping to  _fix_ this," his wounds, yes; not Gabriel's condition. No one could fix that, as far as anyone was concerned-- not when even a doctor as skilled as Angela could make little to no sense of what impossible fate had befallen Gabriel. "You've made your point, Gabriel; _please_ , stop it--"

Angela nearly screamed in frustration as Gabriel pushed his hand back inside, her pleas ignored; her own latex-gloved fingers came to rest atop the man's forearm, streams of inky-blackness squirting onto her lab coat as Gabriel's fist delved even deeper into his own body than before. "Isn't this what you _wanted_ , doc?" Gabriel twisted his wrist, pushing past his intestines and stomach despite Angela's protests, fingers delving behind his ribs and nearly making him gasp. "To find out what makes me _tick_ , to see _just_ how far you can push this so-called 'immortality' of mine before I finally, _finally_ break?"

Angela's pupils were blown wide, unable to tear her eyes away as Gabriel began to do the unthinkable; the sound of arteries tearing and guts shifting around sloppily to accommodate the presence of Gabriel's hand rang in Angela's ears like sirens, deafening to her in the otherwise dead-silence of the emergency room. One of the Reaper's ribs made a disconcerting  _crack_ as his hand finally reemerged, coated in black blood from the tip of his claws to the heel of his palm. And--  _in_ his hand-- was--

Was the man's _heart_ , still beating despite being detached, removed from Gabriel's body, despite all damned  _logic,_ and-- and--

"Oh, Gabriel, it's-- it's... so beautiful," Angela murmured, enraptured, shyly reaching out to touch the offered organ. Gabriel's grin was obscured behind his mask as the woman bloodied her hands, inky tendrils snaking out from within his disembowelment to pull his guts back into place. If Angela noticed, she didn't seem particularly affected, currently too fascinated by the shallow beating of Gabriel's black heart to pay heed to any of his other bizarre qualities. "May I...?" 

Gabriel nodded, watching as the woman took his heart delicately, carefully into her own hands.

' _Fascinated_ ', just like she'd originally said. _That_ was her weakness.

Right.

Morbid curiosity was the one thing that Gabriel knew would _always_ get the better of Angela Ziegler.

By the time she noticed Widowmaker's syringe digging into her neck, it was already too late, Gabriel's fluttering heart tumbling to the floor as the Reaper laughed, triumphant; shadows enveloping Angela's body were the last thing she could remember before the entire world went black.

[FIN]


End file.
